Songs of the Soul
by JustTammy
Summary: It's Harry's 4th year and the champions' soul song(s) are played by a teacher's spell. Memories included. Harry has a few secrets and memories of his own hidden that no one knows of. Rated T for use of abuse and cutting.


**A/N Warning: Signs of abuse and cutting. Read at your own risk. First fanfic ever! One shot. Please give me a review! Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, or any of the other songs mentioned here.**

Revealed Secrets

The Great Hall was full of chatter and laughter as the eve of the Yule Ball began. Harry waited with the other champions on the sidelines. When the Triwizard Tournament started, it was tradition that the a teacher cast a spell on the champions of the competition to reveal their soul song(s). Memories included. Harry wasn't a fan of this tradition, he had memories he wanted to lock away, secrets he wanted to hide. And that's why he had been waiting nervously by the sidelines.

As, each name was called out, Harry became more restless, he had already heard Fleur's angelic like song, Cedric's song about why being a Hufflepuff is the best and Krum's song about being up on a broom, playing Quidditch.

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall shouted. Shaking, Harry carefully tread in front of McGonagall. She pointed her wand at Harry and shouted "Anima Canticum."

Harry stiffened and paled into a rigid statue as he heard the music play. **(A/N Song: My Immortal Evanescence )** _'I'm so tired of being here'_

 **Age 3:**

 **Dudley was throwing a tantrum and he threw the teddy bear away. Harry stared at the teddy bear and it floated towards him. He hugged it and cuddled it, but Petunia Dursley came towards him and snatched the bear, "Wait til Vernon finds you've been using your freakiness, freak," she shrieked in a shrill voice and threw the boy into the cupboard.**

 ** _Hours later_**

 **A tiny beaten, cut and bruised body was lying in a bunch of rags. His large green eyes were leaking tears as he whispered "Why does this happen to me?"**

All of the pupils were shocked and disturbed by what they saw, the boys before thought that Potter was spoilt, even some had a few tears in their eyes.

 _'These wounds won't seem to heal_

 _This pain is just too real_

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase'_

 **Age 7**

 **Vernon came up to Harry, "You think that you can do better than Dudley, well you're wrong," Vernon snarled. Harry staggered back, not that it would help.**

 ** _A few minutes later_**

 **There again in his bedroom or cupboard laid a scrawny body, staring at cut words into his arm "Freak," he softy said before drifting into unconsciousness.**

Harry immediately clutched his arm covered full of glamours where the words 'freak' would be written. There was not an eye dry of tears in the Great Hall. Draco Malfoy felt guilty of harassing and teasing the 'Golden Boy' as he too didn't have the perfect life too. Whereas, McGonagall and the rest of the staff table, including Snape (who had a similar childhood but not as bad) were glaring viciously at Dumbledore, which only left a few tears of regret going down his wrinkled cheek.

 _'Your face- it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

 _Your voice- it chased away all the sanity_ in me'

 **Age 11**

 **The face melted into snake-like features as Quirrrel threw off the turban. "He lies! It's in in his pocket" shouted Voldemort in his cold high pitched voice. Quirrel/ Voldemort grabs the boy but gets burnt, so Harry kept on grabbing and touching Voldemort/ Quirrel until Quirrel dies and there was just a dark spirit left and Harry blacked out.**

Everyone looked at Harry so differently now, brave but with pity and pity he did not want. As the music faded he sighed with relief but held it back in as a new song came in. **(Song: Tourniquet by Evanescence)**

 _'I tried to kill my pain_

 _But only brought more_

 _So much more_

 _I lay dying_

 _And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal'_

'Self-harm as well, Harry, we need to talk,' thought Dumbledore

 **Age 14**

 **"Why me?" Harry said as he grabbed a razor slid it through his skin. "I just asked for a normal life, now someone enters me in the Triwizard Touranment," he muttered as he slid it again on his skin. "And yet I still get the blame and now the school hates me again," Harry mumbles . And with that he slid it again gliding to make a pool of blood.**

The school were yet again shocked and disturbed by what they saw. As soon as the music was at its last notes, another song began and he knew he was not going to like this last song. **(Song: Breathe No More by Evanescence)**

 _'I've been looking in the mirror for so long_

 _That I've come to believe that my soul's on the other side'_

 **Age 12**

 **"Why me? Of all people?" Harry mutters, pacing nervously. "I never asked for fame, just a family," he mumbles, whilst sitting on the bed.**

 _'And I bleed,_

 _I bleed,_

 _And I breathe,_

 _I breathe no more'_

 **Age 12**

 **(Memory from The Chamber of Secrets) A basilisk fang cut into Harry's arm. Soon, the world was spinning out of control, as Fawkes cried on his arm.**

 _'I breathe,_

 _I breathe-_

 _I breathe no more'_

Just as the last notes finished, Harry ran from where he was standing to the Black Lake to sort out his sorrows and pulled out his invisibility cloak as soon as he was out of the Great Hall, so no one would follow him.

 **A/N And that is a rap! First fanfic. If you liked it, please hit that beautiful review button. – Tammy331**


End file.
